Amazon Jungle
Many alien species have used the Amazon as a base of operations for there invasion these include: Taboo was using the jungle as his hiding place, until he was discovered by Lewis Conrad. Taboo told Lewis that he was stuck there and needed human knowledge to rebuild his ship and rturn home. This turned out to be a lie and was attempting to plan an invasion but was destroyed when he left. Bombu who proclaimed himself the leader of a tribe of natives, and used his powers to attempt to rule the world since he thought the entire world had the same technology level as the tribe. He was defeated by his own powers when he was struck by lightning and fled the planet. Modern Age Captain America parachuted into the jungle looking for Baron Zemo, defeated his guards and shattered his primitive palace with the vibra-gun. While Zemo attempted to escape by plane, he magnetically attached his shield to follow him back to the United States of America. Zemo returned to his hideout with the Enchantress and the Executioner to plot their revenge against the Avengers. They recruited inventor Simon Williams and bombarded him with the most powerful ionic rays to make him the Wonder Man. After having earned the Avengers' trust, Wonder Man got back to the jungle with the Wasp, who was taken captive: the Avengers came here to save her, only to be betrayed by Wonder Man. The Masters of Evil came very close to defeating the Avengers, when Wonder Man decided to betray them, as the Avengers did all they could to save him, even though they didn't know him. Wonder Man saved the Avengers, then subsequently died from the poison inflicted by Baron Zemo, who managed to escape through a secret passage with his allies. Back in a strange, heavily fortified castle hidden deep within the Amazon jungles, the Masters of Evil were visited by Immortus, wanting to ally himself with them to destroy the Avengers. Once he took Captain America away, the Masters of Evil departed to battle the supergroup in New York. Having failed again, the Enchantress took them back in the past, before that fateful moment when Immortus appeared, and they returned to the strange castle. A short time later, Zemo sent his Army of Assassins to the United States to pose as a group of athletes for an exhibition fight against Captain America and defeat him. As soon as he turned his TV on, he saw Cap telling that Zemo had failed and that he was a coward for not battling him face-to-face. Angered by Cap's taunts, Zemo blasted the screen. Some time later, Rick Jones was kidnapped by Franz Gruber and brought here to lure Captain America into an ambush set up by Zemo. The Avenger eventually managed to rescue the kid, and Baron Zemo accidentally triggered an avalanche which landed on and killed him. After the battle, Captain America dug a grave for Zemo and freed the natives who were enslaved by the arch-villain. As Zemo's jet was blown up by a grenade tossed by his mercenaries, Cap and Rick Jones approached the border of a coastal plantation, saving a white man from a leopard; the grateful plantation worker led them to the seaport of Caruca, where they could find transportation to the United States. After some time, all Zemo's soldiers-of-fortune had left the jungle, except for Erik Josten, wanted by the Interpol, so he returned to the machinery used to create Wonder Man. There he found the Enchantress, who told him she would use the machine to make him strong too. He agreed and became Power Man. | PointsOfInterest = * Nova Roma, the birthplace of Magma, is a lost Roman colony located in Brazil, within the Amazon Jungle. * Amazon River * Lair of Baron Heinrich ZemoThe Army of Assassins Strikes! in ''Tales of Suspense'' #60 | Residents = Birthplace of: * M'Gumbu | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazon_rainforest Amazon Jungle at Wikipedia] }} Category:Brazil Category:Peru Category:Colombia Category:Venezuela Category:Ecuador Category:Bolivia Category:Guyana Category:Suriname Category:French Guiana Category:Amazon Jungle